Fight for the right to exist
by Red Muse
Summary: Well... It's about the new origin of our old heroes and war against a new nemesis, Malice. R&R, no flames, puh-lease!


A/N: This is just a tryout, so don't expect there to be any updated chapters on this fic… Ya'll know the disclaimers so I won't bother to write them. I hope you *enjoy* reading this fic … 

-Blood Sinned- 

__

************************************************************************************************

The burning Earth

And the flowing Sky,

Hail for honour and God.

Every night and every dawn

will be left in the history, only

to be forgotten…

old fighters

*********

20 years… such a long time in a human age. Truly, a lot has happened since we liberated Gaia from it's menace… The birth of our new generation… And the rise of a new enemy… Our fall… 

~---------------------------------------- 

"He's here. I can feel it!"

"This time he will not get away! The people of Alexandria shall be avenged!"

"Should we split up and find him…?"

"Hell no! That would be a fucking suicide!"

"Ooh! What's the matter? You scared?!"

"Shut up bitch!"

"Stop it, both of you! This is no time to quarrel!" 

"Quiet! … Did you hear that?" "It came from over there!" "Let's go!"

"I have a bad feeling about this…" "Don't you think we are too hasty?" " I mean, we know nothing about the creature we're facing. Anything except the fact that it's strong… I think we should-"

" Listen rat! This chance is the only one we're gonna get and it gives us tactical advance to nail that thing! Capisce!?"

"Yeah, or then it'll dig us an early grave…" 

~---------------------------------------

Because of my ignorance and impetuosity, two of us died that day. Leaving behind and orphan child. 

~ "What should I tell her!?"

"The truth."

"I-… I can't…"

"You'll have to."

"No! I can't! The truth is that it was my fault that both of her parents are now dead!" "I should've listen to Freya!"

"Don't blame yourself…"

"…"

"Zidane…?"

~---------------------------------------

I told her all I could. I told her, that her mother and father wouldn't be coming back. 

She laughed

"Heroes till the bitter end", she said 

I offered her a chance to start a new life as a member of the Alexandrian royal family. She refused. 

Without saying anything, she took off . I knew it was useless to try and stop her. She was stubborn like her father.

~---------------------------------------

"What happened?"

"…"

"Zidane, what happened?"

"She said 'no'."

"What do you mean she said 'no'?!" "Where is she?"

"….She's gone."

"Excuse me?"

"She left." "Ran away." "Fled." "…pick one…"

"I can't believe this." "Why did you let her go?" "She's going to get killed!" "We have to go after her!"

"No use Dagger."

"Huh?"

"She won't come back." "She made up her mind." 

"You've gotta be kidding." "She's a mere child!" "How do you think she'll survive out there!?"

"…Better that we did…"

"Z-Zidane?" "…(I'm sorry… I didn't mean it…)"

-------------------------------------- 

__

Few days later, a messenger came. It told that Malice wanted Alexandria, Burmecia and Lindblum to surrender before his mighty army of monsters. We told the arrogant creature to go and tell his master, that Alexandria shall never fall to its enemies. The messenger set off furiously growling. 

Before we knew it, the three kingdoms were at war. For years the battles raged and many lives were lost. 

The world we once saved was dying slowly.

I had to watch my children to grow up in fear and later see how my youngest daughter fell ill and pass away in pain.

And I couldn't help it…

Unavoidably, both of the kingdoms fell.

First Lindblum ,then Burmecia and lastly Alexandria.

As a proof of his might, Malice ordered the regent's family to be executed. Only Eiko was speared from the cruel fate.

Regent Cid, Lady Hilda, Duke Julian Van Draken(Eiko's husband) and young Fredrik(Eiko's son) were slaughtered in front of Lindblum's citizens. Their bodies were hanged upside down for few weeks after the execution. 

~---------------------------------

"Did you hear the news?"

"No. What did they tell you?"

"Lindblum's royal family was executed."

"Oh my God!"

"It was an order from Malice."

"Did they…-"

"-Kill everyone? No. Lady Eiko was left alive."

"What about her son?"

"He was also killed."

"How horrible…"

"…It'll be our turn soon."

"…"

"…We can't stay here!" "We must try to escape Your Highness!"

"Easier said than done…"

"Mom, I'm scared."

"Don't worry sweetheart." "It'll be all alright."

"… Father?"

"Yes, Freyr?"

"…*whisper* Are we going to die here…?"

"Certainly not!" "We shall flee from this dire place!"

~-------------------------------------- 

************************************************************************************************

So, whaddaya think?

As I mentioned earlier, there will probably not be any new chapters to this fic.

But, if you, readers, like it… I… think I'll make and exception…

Buh-Bye!

~Blood Sinned ^-^* 


End file.
